The Rhyzomian Stone
by SuperKat
Summary: *FINISHED!* (Now in two chapters.) Team Lightyear has to destroy an accidentally uncovered mystical stone before Zurg can get a hold of it. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Buzz Lightyear or anyone associated with him. I think they belong to Disney and Pixar… am I right? Anyway, they don't belong to me, and the only thing I'm gaining from writing this is my own amusement. Don't sue me please.  
  
A/N: I must warn you now that, if you didn't realize it before, this story contains MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. This means that one of the main characters (someone you see in pretty much every episode) is going to die. Turn back if this bothers you; I won't be offended. If you do choose to continue, just remember that you have been warned.  
  
I'm changing it to two chapters now, just because I thought it was really long as one.  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. Yes I know I have grammar problems; I am currently without a beta and have to do all the editing by myself. So just bear with me here. I am taking all of your suggestions into consideration and hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Please Note: ** Words like this are a flashback of some kind.** and / Words like this show something being said in the back ground / *One asterisk just means the words are supposed to be in italics for some other reason, but SuperKat has no clue how to make them that way. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Part I  
  
"Mr. Orrium! Mr. Orrium! Sir, you might want to see this!"  
  
The aging miner pushed his dark bangs off his green forehead and pinned them back with his black cap. He sighed as he drew his attention to the younger man standing in the doorway of his office. The boy, one of the newer recruits on the colony, shifted his weight from foot to foot as he watched his superior carefully. There was something of awe and wonder in the boy's eyes, accompanied by a trace of fear Mr. Orrium knew no man on this mining colony would care to admit.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Caspate?"  
  
The youth brushed his jet-black hair back with a nervous hand. "The workers uncovered something strange. Like a huge green rock, only it's warm and… well, you might want to take a look at it yourself."  
  
"Okay then," replied the older man. "Lead the way."  
  
Mr. Orrium's mouth dropped open in shock. For a moment he was unable to say anything.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me, Caspate," he managed to rasp.  
  
The young miner nodded, "Sure."  
  
Most of the activity in this particular cavern had either ceased or slowed to a crawl. In the center of the room something like the top of a giant, yellow-green orb peeked up through the solid rock floor. Its presence seemed to warm the room; a faint but very high-pitched hum emitted from it's center. Something about its very existence seemed to present levels of energy unknown to most locals; Mr. Orrium had the feeling something with this much hidden power was enough to alert the Galactic Alliance.  
  
"Every worker in this area, evacuate to the admissions office immediately," he said into a hand-held broadcasting device, "I want this room empty and quarantined in ten minutes. Caspate," he said to the young miner. "Contact the Galactic Alliance and tell them I will be on the line to speak with them in a moment."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Mr. Orrium took one more long look at the strange orb looking so out- of-place in such an out-of-the-way mining colony like this one. This could not be good.  
  
Somewhere just out of range of the planet's atmosphere, a dark ship loomed, hidden from detection. Its pilot studied the scanners and the strange readings they picked up from the planet directly below him. Warp Darkmatter smiled to himself.  
  
This was good.  
  
This was very good.  
  
* * *  
  
Team Lightyear stood at attention, watching their commander pace back and forth across the science bay. Behind him, the LGM's were working tirelessly, tapping away at their computers and analyzing the image of what looked to be some sort of strange rock on the screens.  
  
"Earlier this afternoon," Commander Nebula began, "We received an urgent transmission from the new mining colony on the moon off one of the outer planets in the Rhyzomian system. They seem to have uncovered some sort of strange stone that emits… certain types of energy…" The older man fingered his white mustache as he faltered.  
  
"Supersonic energy waves," said one of the LGM's from behind him. Commander Nebula nodded.  
  
"Right. So apparently these… supersonic waves can create a whole lot of whoo-hah if they're abused, and we need to figure out what to do with this thing before Zurg and his empire gets a hold of it."  
  
"And what," began XR, blatantly breaking formation, "Do you propose we DO about that, Dad? Blow up the moon and tell people to move out of the way-"  
  
"XR," Buzz interrupted sharply, "We are Space Rangers. It is not in our nature to 'blow up'-"  
  
"Actually," Commander Nebula cut him off, "That glorified tin can's almost got it right this time. The only way to safely dispose of the stone it to make sure it is destroyed before it is fully uncovered. We don't need to destroy the entire planet, just that one particular mining base."  
  
"But, if the stone explodes," said Mira uncertainly, "Won't that send supersonic waves across the galaxy and cause damage to every activated ship or machine?"  
  
"That," said XR loudly, "Is a very good point. This 'glorified can opener' does not want to be in the way if that stone's going to go off. I for one suggest-"  
  
"Any energy waves produced from the explosion will not be enough to cause damage if it is covered enough by the surrounding stone," replied Commander Nebula. "The miners have not uncovered enough of it yet for any damage to be done, and as of right now the cavern the stone is in is being evacuated and quarantined. Your job is to find the base and destroy it before Zurg and company get wind of what's going on."  
  
"Here," said a lone LGM, approaching them with a metal gray case, "Use these."  
  
Buzz took the case and carefully removed the cover.  
  
"Oooooh," said Booster, peeking over his commanding officer's shoulder, "What is it, Buzz? Can I see it?"  
  
Twenty or so black balls about the size of regular tennis balls lay inside, arranged in three neat rows. Each had a small silver button on top and a matching line that seemed to divide the surface in half.  
  
"Remote-control Mini Francium Bombs," said the LGM.  
  
"You and your team are to set them up around the perimeter of the cavern," Commander Nebula explained to Buzz, "Make sure the area has been completely evacuated before you detonate them. There is a nearby canyon you can take refuge in; the radio waves of the remote shouldn't have any problems reaching the Francium Bombs from there."  
  
Buzz nodded. "Okay, team. Let's move out."  
  
* * *  
  
Warp smiled and extended his arm out to examine his latest acquirement. He had to hand it to Zurg's brain-pods; they'd actually done something useful this time. "Like to see Lightyear and his rookies deal with this one," he said with a smile.  
  
Zurg laughed menacingly, "I'd like to see all of Star Command after we've unleashed the power of the Rhyzomian stone. Of course, seeing Lightyear writhing in pain on the ground after a strike from your new blade would be nice too… but that's best-case scenario. We don't want to set our sights too high, do we?"  
  
Darkmatter rolled his eyes and decided not to comment. The evil emperor was known for setting his ambitions to the heavens, part of the reason he very rarely got anything actually accomplished. This time, however… Star Command had recently been alerted to the existence of the stone, and he'd have Lightyear right where he wanted him.  
  
Good couldn't possibly come out completely on top this time.  
  
* * *  
  
42 set down at the very base of the canyon Commander Nebula had spoken about. Team Lightyear took a moment to look around before they jet packed out into the open air. To either side of them in the canyon, dark brown and mahogany colored rocks rose up in pointed sort of pillars to the cloudless, sea green sky. The bottom of the canyon was fairly flat; not far away a rusty passenger ship stood on the stone ground. Miners of all ages stuck their heads out the door to have a peek at the famous Team Lightyear. Most of them waved; some clapped and a few of them shouted their greetings. Buzz saluted as he and his team members took off.  
  
The ground above was jagged and very uneven. Boulders of all shapes and sizes jutted upward at all angles; walking across such a landscape would have been a very difficult task.  
  
"Gee," said Booster timidly as they approached the mining base, "Are you sure we can all fit in there, Buzz?"  
  
He was referring to the fact that the only visible sign of the base was a tiny silver hut positioned at the very bottom of one of the deeper crevices. It seemed hardly big enough to squeeze Booster alone inside, more or less an entire group of mineworkers.  
  
"Is this a bad time to mention I'm claustrophobic?" asked XR.  
  
"That's just the entrance," Mira explained, "The mine itself is below the surface."  
  
Team Lightyear descended down the elevator inside the shack into a vast cavern completely surrounded by black stone. Various electric lanterns hung off the walls and provided feeble light. The mine carts and the tracks leading into many sporadically placed tunnels suggested that the mine was usually a flurry of work, but as of now it was completely still. The only person to greet them was an older man with wrinkled green skin and a blue miner's uniform. His dark hair was graying at the sides and pinned out of his face with a black felt cap.  
  
"The name's Orrium," he said as he shook Buzz's hand. "Can't tell you how honored I am to meet you all face-to-face. The finest space rangers in the galaxy! It's a pleasure, fellas ~ princess," he nodded to each of the four rangers in turn, "A real pleasure. Here. Let me show you the way."  
  
The five of them squeezed into a deserted mine cart and rode through a short tunnel into another cavern slightly smaller than the first. The green glow of the gem in the center reflected off of all of their faces; they took a moment as they stepped out of the cart to admire its striking beauty.  
  
"Okay, team," said Buzz, breaking the silence, "You know what to do. Let's get to work."  
  
He gently set the black case on the floor and opened it. As Booster, Mira and XR each took a mini-bomb and scattered, he lifted one out of the case and showed Mr. Orrium how it was activated. Buzz pressed the silver button on top; the ball split along the silver line and opened like a mechanical eggshell in his hand. Streams of red lights spiraled to the center in either half, after a moment they lit and began to emit a quiet beeping noise.  
  
"So you're just going to blow the whole mine to pieces?" Mr. Orrium had not moved from beside the cart. He gazed around the room with a pensive expression on his face.  
  
"A necessary precaution," replied Buzz, "Don't want the stone to fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what diabolical scheme Zurg could cook up using its power?"  
  
Mr. Orrium sighed. "I understand. It's just that mining's been my life, and to just destroy a place like this ~ well, it's kind of like losing a friend. I know it sounds crazy, but-"  
  
"Not at all," said Buzz, "It's the sense of duty that brings one closer to the work they love ~ I've felt the same way about my own ship at times. Sometimes these sacrifices have to be made. You're a good man, Mr. Orrium. You're protecting your entire galaxy by doing this."  
  
The old miner nodded, but his reply was cut off by a blast from somewhere above their heads that shook the entire cave. Another. And another. Tiny pieces of rock came loose from the walls and began to tumble to the floor.  
  
"Good lord!" Mr. Orrium cried, "It's a moonquake!"  
  
"There aren't any moonquakes around here," said Buzz, "We're being attacked! Rangers, report! Mira," he tossed the black remote to the Tangean princess, "You and XR protect Mr. Orrium and finish the work in here. Booster, you're with me." He and the Jo-Adian ranger exited through the tunnel at a run.  
  
"Don't they *realize * how much harder they're just making things?" said XR as he watched the trembling ceiling.  
  
Mira decided not to reply. She removed another black ball from the case and looked around for a spot to place it.  
  
"Excuse me," said Mr. Orrium, "Is there any way I could help?"  
  
Mira looked up and considered him for a second.  
  
"Do you know how to activate a Francium bomb?" she asked the aging miner.  
  
"If it's as easy as it looks, I do," he replied.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Then sure. They need to be placed evenly around the perimeter so the explosion completely destroys the stone."  
  
He nodded, "Sure thing."  
  
END OF PART I (Please review!) 


	2. Part II

DISCLAIMER: See part I.  
  
WARNING: One of the main characters is going to die in this chapter. That's why I have been warning you about MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. If you don't like it, don't read it. Please don't flame. I did tell you so.  
  
Part II  
  
"Hornets," said Buzz as he and his larger friend emerged from the entrance, "Zurg. I knew it. You know the drill, Ranger."  
  
Booster activated his giant rocket packs and took off in one direction; Buzz extended the wings on his back and chose the other. He immediately spotted four hornets descending on him over his right shoulder, weapons aimed. With hardly any effort at all, he shot upwards and let the slow-witted robots fly under him. It took four almost lazily aimed shots to hit them all. He smiled lightly despite the situation. Zurg was becoming so predictable. The hornets were becoming no harder to defeat ~ in fact, one might say that with all the experience Team Lightyear had had with them, victory was becoming easier.  
  
Booster, on the other hand, still had to put forth more effort into fighting Zurg's robotic hitmen. He was currently tearing through the atmosphere with three hornets in pursuit. He gritted his teeth and wondered if it would be necessary to call Buzz and ask for back up.  
  
The large rookie was so occupied with turning around and attempting to shoot his pursuers that he failed to notice the thick column of brown rock directly in his path, and flew head-on into the stone. This was not nearly as unfortunate as he might have thought at first, for the impact crumpled the column and sent several large boulders crashing down on the unsuspecting hornets behind him. Booster sat back and groaned as Buzz flew by and saluted him.  
  
"Good, diversionary tactics, Ranger," Lightyear said to his larger teammate, "Way to fake them out."  
  
"Thanks, Buzz," Booster replied vaguely.  
  
Fighting the hornets had always been fairly easy; it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice behind him that Buzz actually stopped to turn around.  
  
"So, Lightyear. You and your rookies come to save the day again?"  
  
Buzz's eyes narrowed at the sound. They narrowed even further upon meeting the familiar black eyes and the smirk on a face he knew very well. He set his teeth in anger.  
  
"Warp Darkmatter."  
  
His ex-best friend grinned. "The very same."  
  
Buzz attempted a punch. Warp dodged and the fist hit only air.  
  
"What's the matter, Lightyear? Don't want to see my new toy?"  
  
"What top-secret and highly dangerous newly developed weapon have you and Zurg robbed from the alliance now?" Buzz spat. "I'm warning you-" He stopped. His eyes grew round. "Oooookay… that is one very big knife."  
  
By simply pressing a button on a silver wristband he wore around his good arm, Warp had produced a serrated silver blade easily two feet long and slightly curved. It glinted in the red sunlight as he tilted it this way and that for admiration.  
  
"So you like it? Actually does a little more than just look impressive, but I haven't tried it on anyone yet."  
  
"I'm honored to be your new guinea pig," replied Buzz dryly.  
  
Warp said nothing, but took a swipe at his opponent, one that Buzz dodged easily. For a few moments the ranger and the traitor clashed, until the blade finally hit it's mark and part of Buzz's left wing was severed off. The fall to the rocks didn't hurt him, as the two were only a few feet off the ground, but it was very clear to the both of them that Buzz would not be flying anywhere anytime soon.  
  
He turned to examine the damage as Warp watched with that evil smirk of his. About four or five inches of his wing had been sliced off, leaving sharp, jagged edge that was coated in some sort of strange dark green liquid.  
  
"So the blade secretes some sort of acid," he murmured, "Well, nice try, Warp. But you and I both know that these wings are made of a poly- carbonic alloy and are completely acid-resistant."  
  
Warp smiled and shrugged casually. "It's not acid," he said. Buzz frowned. "Well, I'm off to use that stone of yours to unleash supersonic energy waves and take control of the galaxy. Later, Lightyear."  
  
Darkmatter retracted his blade and took off in the direction of the mine entrance, leaving Buzz stranded on the rocky terrain, unable to do anything but shoot.  
  
"Booster," he shouted to his comrade, "Follow Warp into the mine!"  
  
"Sorry, Buzz," came the reply. "I can't." The Jo-Adian rookie shouted as he flew past, with about eight hornets in pursuit and two more gaining on him from the side.  
  
"Booster!" cried Buzz, "Get down!"  
  
Booster obeyed, and Buzz shot down the two offending hornets. It took a few more minutes to hit the rest of them, after which Booster halted in mid-air to gape at Buzz's damaged jetpack.  
  
"Buzz!" he cried, "You're wing's bleeding!"  
  
Buzz smacked his forehead (the atmosphere was clean, therefore helmets were not required) and took another look over his shoulder. The green chemical had, unexpectedly, changed to a deep blood red.  
  
"My wings are not BLEEDING, Ranger," he said, trying very hard to be patient. "This is merely an unidentified chemical secreted from Warp's new wrist blade."  
  
"Oh," Booster laughed sheepishly, "Right."  
  
Buzz discreetly rolled his eyes and refrained from smacking his forehead again. It was then that he noticed something else to distract them both: another wave of hornets was descending quickly.  
  
"Booster, behind you!" he shouted. "Try to take out as many as you can, I'll back you up from the ground."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
As Buzz leaped and flipped and became accustomed to the difficult terrain, he could only hope that he and Booster would be ready in time to provide sufficient back up for XR and Mira.  
  
He hoped that, at the very least, they were having an easier time than he was.  
  
* * *  
  
"The explosions have stopped," said Mira, looking up at the stone ceiling. "Buzz and Booster must be drawing their fire. We have to finish this so we can back them up. How many more Francium bombs are there?"  
  
"Only two," Orrium replied, peeking into the box.  
  
A sudden blast from the mine entrance caught their attention. It was closely followed by the sound of laser shots rapidly approaching the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
"Mr. Orrium, find cover!" cried Mira.  
  
"Okay, Mira," said XR with exasperation, "Do you SEE what happens when you speak too soon like that? Now you've gone and jinxed the whole thing!"  
  
Mira positioned herself in front of the doorway with her laser aimed as Mr. Orrium ducked behind one of the larger rock piles. Familiar yellow robots charged through the doorway in twos. Buzz's voice suddenly crackled over the intercom.  
  
"Attention, Mira and XR. Warp and a platoon of hornets have infiltrated the mine. Repeat, Warp Darkmatter and a group of hornets have entered the mine."  
  
"Oh, really?" XR shot back, "Let me congratulate you on your fair forewarnings, Buzz. I'm really glad you're here to tell us these things. Now here are two words for you… NO KIDDING!"  
  
"I can't send you back-up because Booster's preoccupied with the rest of the hornets and I'm experiencing… technical difficulties with my jetpack," he continued. "Watch out for the blade on Warp's arm; it secretes some sort of foreign chemical I can't identify."  
  
"Roger that, Buzz," Mira replied.  
  
It took only a few minutes to annihilate the hornets in the doorway. Mira looked around the room at the damage and thanked her lucky stars that the Francium bombs were small and difficult to see or hit. Had one of those laser shots hit either the stone or the bombs, they would all be dead in a heartbeat.  
  
"Uh, Mira," said XR a little too calmly, "You might want to turn around."  
  
She did. The smoke from the battle cleared and the silhouette of Buzz's old partner came into view. He announced his entrance by expanding a curved blade at his wrist and striking the side of the doorway. The rocks tumbled and fell to the floor; green ooze seeped down the rough stone wall.  
  
"So," he said, retracting the blade, "All I have between me and complete victory are two rookies and an old fossil. Who knew conquering the galaxy could be so easy?"  
  
Mira clenched her teeth, "These two Rookies can put up a lot more fight than you think, Darkmatter." She aimed a shot at him. He jumped out of the way.  
  
"XR," shouted Mira, continuing to fire on the ex-space ranger. "Get Mr. Orrium into the canyon with the ship. I'll finish up in here."  
  
"Will you be all right by yourself?" asked Mr. Orrium.  
  
Mira nodded. "I'll be fine. Now go!"  
  
A lazy smile crossed Warp's lips as he and Mira watched them go. Mira tried to keep her heart from pounding its way into her throat. The fate of the galaxy rested on her shoulders.  
  
She was on her own now.  
  
"They couldn't have helped you, anyway," Warp told the young woman in front of him.  
  
Mira tried to keep her expression set. She took a slow, methodical step backwards, keeping her arms poised and ready to fire. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut; neither set of eyes left the other; and two faces remained calm and impassive.  
  
One more step… There. She had reached it. Mira bent down slowly ~ keeping her eyes and her laser aimed at Warp the whole time ~ and lifted one of the black balls out of its case. A smirk of recognition crossed Darkmatter's face.  
  
"So that's what this is about," he said. "Francium bombs. God forbid that stone be put to any real use."  
  
Mira didn't reply. For a few moments neither of them moved.  
  
Warp sprang; in an instant the young space ranger's reflexes had kicked in and she dove out of the way. Mira somersaulted once and disappeared into the stone wall.  
  
"Tangeans," Warp muttered in disgust. But no matter. He could deal with her later. His job was to get the stone, though first he should deal with those bombs. But where were they? Their black color and small size was going to make them very difficult to find indeed ~ just shooting around trying to destroy them was not a good idea. His eyes traveled to the black case by the door. No, that's what she'd expect. She was probably waiting in the wall there for him right now. He'd have to be smarter than the rookie.  
  
Out of the wall behind his back popped a hand, a white glove holding what could have been a black tennis ball lined in silver. The stray thumb pressed the silver button, making sure withdraw quickly before Warp had time to spin around at the noise of the activating Francium bomb.  
  
"There you are," he said with a grin. Stupid rookie. He reached down to pick up the black bomb, but just before his hand touched it, something strange happened. With a pop and a quiet zapping sound, every activated Francium bomb in the room seemed to burst into light blue flames. Warp cried out in pain as the shock sent him reeling backwards. He shook his head and looked around. Still no sign of her. The individual mini-bombs stood out very clearly now, but with the shields up he couldn't get to within a foot of them. Okay, so maybe the rookie wasn't so stupid after all.  
  
Mira gave a small grin to Warp's back, her head and torso sticking out of the stone wall behind the 'warped' ranger. She held the black remote tightly in her glove while she picked up the last remaining Francium bomb.  
  
"You can't hide forever," Warp suddenly called out. Mira quickly ghosted back into the stone. Darkmatter's voice echoed off the walls and ceiling.  
  
Warp hissed through his teeth in anger. This rookie was proving to be a lot more trouble than she was worth. Him, unable to catch a rookie ~ a rookie! He couldn't believe she had been able to evade him this long.  
  
His eyes widened with a sudden idea. He turned and headed towards the bomb case, knowing that the female ranger would eventually have to return to it and wanting to be ready for her when she did.  
  
Empty! Warp cried out again ~ this time in rage instead of pain ~ and kicked the black box against the wall. He satisfied himself for a moment by blowing it to smithereens with one of his many guns.  
  
Mira took the advantage of the gunshot to cover up the sound of the activating Francium bomb. She had to set it down quickly and jump back before the shield activated. Her heart thudded in her chest; she took a moment to watch the blue laser flickering around the black bomb. Now all she had to do was get out alive.  
  
"So there you are."  
  
Having placed the last bomb at the very end of the cavern, Mira knew she would turn to find Warp somewhere between her and the doorway. She set her jaw and launched herself into the air before Darkmatter had time to say or do anything.  
  
"HIEEEEE-YA!"  
  
Mira took a flying leap across the cavern and booted Warp in the chest with every ounce of strength she possessed. Zurg's right-hand man, not having been prepared for this sudden attack, stumbled backward a couple of shaky steps and collapsed to the ground. Mira took the initiative and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, out of the cavern, out of the mine, up, up into the air above the planet.  
  
She didn't notice that the residue on the doorway from Warp's blade had turned to deep blood red.  
  
The sound of laser fire not far away told her that Darkmatter was close in pursuit. A strange chill of excitement suddenly coursed through her veins. Ever since she had enlisted at Star Command, she had dreamed of someday becoming a heroine, a legend, someone looked up to and admired… the female version of Buzz Lightyear. And this was her chance. This… THIS was the moment she had been waiting for, so she could prove to not only herself, but Buzz and her father and Star Command and the entire galaxy that she, Princess/Space Ranger Mira Nova, could fight with the best.  
  
"Buzz," she called over the intercom, "Are all of the miners safe in the canyon?"  
  
"We're all here, Ranger," came the static reply. "Do you need back- up?"  
  
"Negative, Buzz. Stay where you are; I'm about to set off the Francium bombs."  
  
"Where are you? Are you out of the way?"  
  
Mira took a quick glance over her shoulder at Warp and dodged another laser blast. He was gaining on her quickly; at this rate she'd never reach the canyon before he caught up with her.  
  
"I'm far enough," she said into the intercom. "Setting off Francium bomb detonation… NOW!"  
  
She saw it a split-second before she flipped the switch. A crevice not quite as big as the canyon, but large enough to fit in and ~ hopefully ~ to find adequate cover.  
  
The blast threw Mira roughly against the stone wall as she ducked into the makeshift bomb shelter. She realized a moment after the explosion was over that perhaps it would have been easier to just ghost inside the stone and find cover there. No matter now. She sat up and rubbed her head; everything seemed to be in working order.  
  
The sea green sky above the crevice was clouded with an ugly, murky gray. Black smoke and strangely green light gushed from the former mine in a mushroom cloud, lined with smoke and ash and tiny pieces of what was once solid brown rock. A pungent smell filled the air as traces of the dust cloud reached the crevice almost three-quarters of a mile away.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
  
Darkmatter was beginning to return to his feet as well. He too had found the crevice to be a decent cover at the last moment, though he had ducked inside a crucial second later than she had, and was very nearly knocked out when he hit the rocks. He seemed to be gaining control now. A rage that she had never seen in him before was rising in his facial features. His pale blue skin darkened and his black eyes narrowed with utter furry. He clenched his teeth and extended his wristblade. Mira had time to see the silver edge glint in the sunlight, but not the chance to move out of the way. With a howl of pent-up frustration and a fury so intense it was almost frightening, Warp raised his silver blade to the sky and struck.  
  
It hit. Mira was flung backwards to the rocks at the blow. A gash no more than three inches long had appeared in her space suit, and in the skin under it. She grimaced in pain and tried to cover the wound with her glove. The remnants of the explosion still lingering in the air worsened the sting, though the dark green ooze seeping under her suit and mingling with her blood didn't seem to be the source of any irritation. In fact, other than being cold, whatever was in that knife didn't really feel like anything at all.  
  
Warp was completely still. He stood towering above the wounded ranger, blade pointed to the ground as some sort of conquering hero. Mira saw the triumph that had replaced the anger in his black eyes, the mocking smirk of victory that played across his lips.  
  
And she knew.  
  
Time paused for a moment; a strange understanding passed between the two of them.  
  
And she just knew.  
  
But she was unafraid.  
  
Warp activated his jetpack with out a word and took to the skies.  
  
"Let him go, Ranger," said Buzz's voice over the intercom. They must have been able to see him flying to his ship. "There will be another time."  
  
Mira silently obeyed his command, hearing only the irony in his words.  
  
* * *  
  
"You did it, Mira! You saved us! You did it! Wait 'till I tell everyone at Star Command!"  
  
Booster was the first to greet the new heroine upon her descent into the canyon. He lifted her clear off the ground in a great big Jo-Adian bear hug as everyone around burst into a flurry of cheers and whoops and outcries of triumph. She could feel the mass of bodies pressing in around them; every miner from the base was gathered around, celebrating her victory. Mira smiled broadly.  
  
Buzz pushed through the enthusiastic crowd and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder after her feet had returned to the ground. She met his gaze with a spark in her eyes he had never seen there before.  
  
"Nice work, Ranger," he said proudly, "You've saved us all."  
  
Her smile grew, if possible, even wider. She seemed unable to speak.  
  
Mr. Orrium appeared at Buzz's side. He too was grinning broadly, despite the recent loss of what to him was an old friend.  
  
"Thanks, Ranger Nova," he said quietly.  
  
A dark shadow suddenly crossed Mira's features. She gave a small gasp and diverted her eyes to the ground. All movement in her seemed to freeze.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Buzz with alarm.  
  
She didn't respond. A flicker of pain crossed her face; she cried out and doubled over, clutching her side.  
  
"Mira!" cried Buzz. "Everybody, back up! She's hurt, give her some air!"  
  
The noise halted immediately, and everyone around cleared away, leaving Buzz and Mira at the center of a small circle. Buzz kept his hands on the Tangean Ranger's shoulders and helped her sink to her knees.  
  
"Mira," he said loudly. She didn't seem able to respond. Her eyes were squeezed shut in an expression contorted with agony and her breath came in short gasps. "Mira," said Buzz even louder, "You have to let me see. Move your hand."  
  
Her gloves moved aside to reveal a short gash in her suit. Deep red blood seeped out and slowly fell down the front of her flight suit. Nothing seemed burnt, so it couldn't have been a laser blast. So that must mean…  
  
"Warp's blade?" he asked her quietly. She nodded.  
  
It clicked as he watched the red ooze that was not just blood seeping in and out of the cut. Warp's face forced it's way into his mind's eye. ** "It's not acid," he said casually. **  
  
"Sweet mother of Venus," he whispered with realization, "It was a poison blade! Booster, start up 42 and prepare her for emergency take-off. XR, radio Star Command and tell them to have a Med. team ready for our arrival." He carefully eased Mira onto her back on the rocky ground. Her teeth were clenched in pain; her breathing was becoming labored and even shorter than before.  
  
"Hang in there, Ranger," Buzz told her quietly, "That's an order."  
  
Words echoed strangely inside her head and made themselves hard to understand as the warm agony spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. She tried to stay awake, clutched with all her strength to her commanding officer's voice.  
  
*"Mira… ira… hold on… old on… on… *  
  
* * *  
  
Four LGM's in white med. coats gathered around a single silver table in the emergency room. Tears leaked from twelve eyes as they sighed in grief and looked to the floor as one. The heavy footsteps behind them lifted but one head. A lone LGM with a clipboard raised his face to the veteran Ranger.  
  
"Commander," he said. His voice cracked. He held up the clipboard for the taller man behind him to take.  
  
Booster and XR sat on the red benches out in the hall, silent and unmoving. Buzz paced back and forth in front of the door like a caged animal. No one dared to speak.  
  
The silver door slid open with a swish. Buzz froze, materializing in an instant to Commander Nebula's side. They both motioned for Booster and XR to remain seated.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buzz," Commander Nebula said in an undertone, "The LGMs did everything they could." He bowed his head and sighed. "She was gone before you reached the base."  
  
Buzz shoved past his commander and stormed through the door. He froze less than two steps into the room. He shook his head in denial.  
  
"No," he said in a shaky voice that was not his own. "No. How could you do this? How could you just GIVE UP on her-" Commander Nebula silenced him with a hand to his shoulder and gave the LGMs a slight nod.  
  
Buzz took a shaky step toward the table.  
  
** "Buzz Lighyear, report to the training deck." The Commander's voice echoed around Star Command through the loudspeakers. "There's something I want you to see." **  
  
All the equipment had been detached from the bed and was being pushed back against three of the walls, leaving the silver table stranded in the center of the room like some deserted island. A single white sheet lay over the top. It completely covered the unmoving form on the bed; it's white folds revealed the loosened form of a silhouette he had grown to know very well. His knees shook. He took another step.  
  
** "Level 9?" said Buzz incredulously, "Commander, they're only rookies! Come on, *I * train on level 9."  
  
"I know," Commander Nebula replied simply. **  
  
The room began to spin. Reality itself seemed twisted and out of whack. This wasn't her. Impossible. He was simply in the wrong room. She was in the next one over, peacefully sleeping off the effects of Warp's poison. This was somebody else. Had to be. In fact, there probably wasn't even a real body under the sheet. Just some bunched up blankets and what-not.  
  
He approached the side of the table, weak, shaking and ready to collapse. Two LGMs pulled part of the sheet back, cruelly shattering his fantasy world into a thousand piercing fragments.  
  
** "She's from the planet Tangea," explained the Commander.  
  
"Of course!" Buzz said in understanding. "Tangean ghosting powers! I should've known." **  
  
It was her face, all right. There was no mistaking it. But not like he had ever seen it before. There was no expression whatsoever, save the small, somber frown her lips had been pulled into. There was no breath emitting from them. No sound. No movement. No sign of life at all. She was completely still. Her color, normally a light blue, had faded into pale gray, her usually vibrant red lips only a shade darker than her ashen cheeks.  
  
The pit of his stomach collapsed, pulling the rest of his insides and everything he had ever known and held dear inside like some sort of black hole. He stared with remorse at the gray eyelids that would never open again.  
  
** "Space Ranger Mira Nova reporting for duty, sirs." **  
  
Buzz bowed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mira," he choked through the tears that wouldn't come. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Booster and XR leapt up to greet their captain as he shut the door quietly behind him, anxiety and the smallest hint of hope written about their faces. Buzz's features fell. He looked to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tragedy has struck in our midst. In what began as only a routine mission, the life of Princess Space Ranger Mira Nova was taken long before her time. She was a qualified co-pilot, a skilled ranger, a devoted companion, and a beloved friend to us all."  
  
Every Ranger at Star Command and then some gathered for Mira's eulogy. Even Madame President herself took the time to make an appearance. Tears filled her downcast eyes, as they did everyone else's, at Buzz's speech. Both XR and Booster cried quietly from his first word to long after his last, and even Commander Nebula became misty-eyed. Two women, he later found out they were Rookies that had trained at Mira's side that first day she enlisted at Star Command, began to sob and had to leave the room; several couples he didn't even realize Mira knew held onto each other tightly and let their grief swallow them whole. Several people from the mining colony showed up to pay their respects, led by Mr. Orrium and a young, black haired boy he had never gotten to know.  
  
The only person in the room who remained dry-eyed the whole time was Buzz himself. His sorrow was far too deep to be comforted by tears.  
  
*Oh, Mira, * he thought in anguish, * If only you could see how much everyone's really going to miss you. *  
  
/ She died after single-handedly saving the galaxy from a terrible fate; rescuing us all once again from Zurg's evil clutches. The destruction of a mine and the destruction of a weapon that could've proved to be the downfall of the alliance. /  
  
Dialing up the Tangean royal house was the hardest thing off all. Buzz's fingers shook; his knees trembled; his eyes dodged King Nova's gaze as the older man appeared on the screen. Try as he might, Buzz could not bring himself to look into the eyes of the man who's life was about to split into a Before and an After. He, Buzz would be delivering the crushing blow.  
  
With every word he spoke, he fixated his gaze on the tips of his boots and the lights across the control panel. He never saw King Nova's face, but his mind's eye showed him very clearly, his blue fingers shaking, gripping the top of his cane tightly. The flurry of footsteps as two of his servants helped the older man into a chair.  
  
Buzz stood still. He did nothing but watch the floor, hoping with all his heart that it would open up like a giant mouth and swallow him whole.  
  
It never did.  
  
/ It was a victory earned solely from her own sweat and blood. But with that victory came a sacrifice; one for which we can neither easily forget nor easily compensate. /  
  
Mira's funeral took place in a picturesque grassy meadow easing gently above a sparkling crystal lake, just a mile or so away from the Tangean castle. The golden sun attempted in vain to lighten up the somber mood; a gentle breeze played with stray hair and let the grass lap their ankles.  
  
Her body, beautiful even in death, lay at the very center of the gathering atop a white platform with exquisitely carved curls and shapes ~ letters, they learned later, of an ancient Tangean language ~ around the bottom and sides. Buzz found himself wondering if Mira would've known what they meant. The memorial she was to be kept in looked relatively the same, a wooden sort of gazebo with elegant engravings in white and soft lavender. The Space Rangers learned that two major differences separated Mira's memorial from every other Tangean royal in history: her memorial was made with doors for everyone who could not ghost to pass through, and she wore the jacket Star Command had given her one year after she had enlisted as a part of her burial outfit. This seemed to be a frightening novelty for many Tangean citizens, but, as they said, she would have wanted it that way.  
  
/ She was an asset to our team. I was proud to call her my co-pilot, and even more proud to call her my friend. She was devoted to her duty; a person loved and cherished by all /  
  
A special Star Command memorial for Mira was placed in the hallway lined with miniature holographic statues of the greatest Space Rangers of the past. There was no question as to weather she deserved it. Her tiny form was posed with a shotgun over her shoulder and that adventure-loving half-smile they knew very well. The post it sat atop was decorated with every medal and honor she had earned in her short service at Star Command. The rookie-of-the-year award she had won with Booster and XR; the medallion for one year of service that had come with her jacket; the medal she had earned with her team mates the day they became Team Lightyear, and various other medals they as a team had earned for their achievements. Directly in the center, where it could most easily be seen, was the award she had earned from saving the galaxy completely on her own.  
  
/There is not a soul in this room who is not deeply affected by the loss of what could have proved to be one of Star Command's greatest rangers of all time. And so, I salute the life and death of the first Tangean Ranger. Goodbye, Ranger Nova."/  
  
Tears filled Buzz's vision; her frozen face in the hologram blurred and he arose.  
  
"Goodbye, Mira," he whispered.  
  
With that he turned around and left the hallway, knowing that with time many of the wounds would be healed, but the deepest pain of losing her forever would stick with him until old age.  
  
He didn't look back.  
  
END  
  
A/N: I know it's cruel, (Mira's my favorite character; you have no idea how hard it was to kill her off like this) but ever since I saw Good Ol' Buzz this idea has been bothering me. It seems to me that no matter how hard Mira works or weather or not she does something heroic and saves the galaxy on her own (The Shape Stealer episode comes to mind) she never gets any recognition. Whereas Buzz only has to lift a hand in defense of the galaxy and they've doused him with medals and honors and his own little ceremony. I only wanted to give Mira the recognition we all know she deserves. Why I had to kill her while doing it is beyond me. Please review! 


End file.
